


Sem Palavras

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Snapshots, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione é deixada sem palavras por Severo Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sem Palavras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speechless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384245) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



> **DISCLAIMER:** É tuda da J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Esta fic começou como um exercício, virou um desafio, e acabou como um presente para a fofa da Shey Snape, que como punição teve que betá-la. ;0)

Hermione era a assistente de Severo Snape. Não, ela não era a aprendiz dele ou nada tão formal – a guerra garantira que qualquer relacionamento que ela tivesse com esse homem não poderia ser nada além de clandestino. Ela secretamente o auxiliava a ajudar Harry a encontrar e destruir Horcruxes, mas Hermione gostava de pensar nisso como a continuação de sua educação mesmo assim.

Claro, a falta de formalidade deixava difícil de ela pensar nele como Prof. Snape, sombra das masmorras, mestre das palavras odiosas de escárnio, e Chefe da Casa Sonserina. Agora, ele era Severo Snape, dono do laboratório do porão, mestre das palavras odiosas de escárnio, e o Comensal da Morte mais leal de Voldemort. Está bem, ele era na verdade um espião entre os Comensais da Morte para Hermione, que era a única que ele parecia confiar para ajudá-lo a derrubar o Lorde das Trevas.

Ela queria mudar isso. Estivera lhe dizendo que eles precisavam de mais do que as poucas horinhas que conseguiam passar secretamente trabalhando no laboratório dele. Eles precisavam de mais que apenas duas mentes trabalhando nisso.

Frustrava-a sem limites o fato dele não concordar, ou pior, não confiar que ela soubesse quem poderia ou não saber sobre as alianças verdadeiras dele.

— Devo insistir — Hermione afirmou.

Ela olhava fixamente para o homem de costas para ela, ignorando suas exigências. Ele acrescentou mais um par de ingredientes no caldeirão como se ela nem estivesse ali com ele, no laboratório do porão dele. Porém, ela ainda tinha mais argumentos.

— Eu sei que nunca deu muito crédito para ele, e que não gosta dele tanto quanto despreza o Harry, mas a participação dele é crucial para o sucesso dessa operação. Embora não reconheça, o Rony tem a coragem e o cérebro para o trabalho. Eu tenho uma fé inabalável nele, e ele será capaz de trabalhar conosco sem ameaçar sua posição — ela argumentou. 

Em dois longos passos, ele invadiu seu espaço pessoal, e em um movimento inesperado, pegou-a pelos cabelos, inclinando sua cabeça de modo que ela agora encontrava o olhar dele.

— O que você...? — Ela nunca terminou sua pergunta indignada, sendo interrompida por lábios macios acariciando os seus.

Ela não respondeu o beijo inesperado dele logo de cara. O choque da surpresa foi apenas substituído por um choque de ciência quando sentiu a língua dele experimentando seus lábios, e então ela se derreteu na boca dele. A mão puxando seus cabelos perdeu força e veio envolver sua cabeça, sustentando-a para um beijo mais profundo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco mais, encontrando um ângulo para melhor arrebatar completamente seus lábios, e o movimento a fez abrir a boca um pouco, perplexa com a habilidade dele de fazê-la estremecer. Ele não pareceu esperar por convite maior para deslizar a língua para dentro, garantindo um gemido suave seu que morreu no calor da boca dele.

As sensações atordoantes eram como nada que ela já havia experimentado, e ela queria mais e mais. Hermione trouxe as mãos para ombros dele, puxando-o para mais perto, deixando uma mão subir e se perder nas mechas macias de cabelo preto carvão.

Uma das mãos dele alcançou suas costas, puxando-a, e não havia nenhum espaço entre eles.

A língua dele acariciando a dela por completo a fez perder a coerência de seus pensamentos, tirando a mão do ombro dele para as costas, imitando o toque em círculos dele. Era irresistível. Ela sentiu a necessidade de se afastar dele para tomar o fôlego necessário, ela sabia que ar era importante, mas de alguma forma, morrer sem ar parecia perfeitamente aceitável naquele momento.

Ele tirou a mão de sua cabeça, que se inclinou para trás sem o apoio, separando seus lábios por meros milímetros.

Ela parou de mover sua mão e abriu os olhos – que não tinha a menor idéia de quando fechara – e encontrou aqueles negros intensos a estudando. Os únicos sons na sala vinham do caldeirão borbulhando e de suas respirações ofegantes.

Hermione nunca vira nada mais fascinante que os lábios de Severo Snape.

Sem nada dizer, ele logo fechou os milímetros separando suas bocas para outro beijo estarrecedor. Os lábios entreabertos dele eram tentadores, um convite para experimentar os gostos lá dentro, e ela simplesmente precisava preencher o espaço entre a carne macia com sua língua, ganhando um gemido rico e profundo por sua audácia.

Ele tinha gosto de chá de ervas com um toque de gengibre, e isso era sedutor. Quando ele partiu mais os lábios e ela mergulhou mais fundo, o gosto ficou mais amargo, porém jamais desagradável.

Não havia nada além de prazer na boca de Severo Snape, e nas mãos, e nos cabelos macios, e...

A mente de Hermione se fechou quando os dentes dele seguraram seu lábio inferior, sugando-o bem gentilmente – maravilhosamente. O nariz dele tocou a ponta do seu, e a respiração acelerada dele banhou sua boca de longe – longe _demais_.

Ela abriu os olhos grogues, encontrando os dele mais escuros do que nunca e querendo a boca dele novamente. Hermione envolveu o rosto agudo, puxando e se curvando, tentando dar outro passo em direção ao esquecimento.

Ele deixou, mas apenas concedeu um toque dos lábios dele nos seus, movendo-os para longe enquanto o nariz acariciava sua bochecha.

— Você — ele sussurrou no seu ouvido e depois enterrou o nariz cada vez mais adorável em seus cabelos, esfregando sua nuca. Ele deslizou os lábios de volta pelo mesmo caminho que o nariz fizera. — Só você. — Ele mordeu sua orelha, fazendo-a ofegar. — Ficou claro?

Hermione tomou um fôlego trêmulo, mas depois não conseguiu encontrar voz para responder quando a língua dele experimentou a pele de seu pescoço. Ela se contentou com um aceno fraco de cabeça.

Ele pressionou a testa contra a sua, tirou as mãos fortes de seu corpo, devagar, e depois se afastou, nunca quebrando a conexão de seus olhares. Quando ele estava perto do caldeirão borbulhante, deu as costas para ela, e a voz dele era ao mesmo tempo macia e seca quando comandou: 

— Preciso de raízes fatiadas de valeriana.

Ela tentou dizer algo, ficar indignada, exigir explicações, mas nada além de como ele era gracioso enquanto trabalhava sobre o caldeirão lhe veio à mente.

Hermione piscou. Ela fora deixada sem palavras pela primeira vez em sua vida.


End file.
